Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having xylanase activity, catalytic domains, and carbohydrate binding modules, and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides, catalytic domains, and carbohydrate binding modules. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides, catalytic domains, and carbohydrate binding modules.
Description of the Related Art
Lignocellulose, the world's largest renewable biomass resource, is composed mainly of lignin, cellulose, and hemicellulose, of which a large part of the latter is xylan. Xylanases (e.g., endo-1,4-beta-xylanase, EC 3.2.1.8) hydrolyze internal β-1,4-xylosidic linkages in xylan to produce smaller molecular weight xylose and xylo-oligomers. Xylans are polysaccharides formed from 1,4-β-glycoside-linked D-xylopyranoses.
Cellulose is a polymer of the simple glucose covalently linked by beta-1,4-bonds. Many microorganisms produce enzymes that hydrolyze beta-linked glucans. These enzymes include endoglucanases, cellobiohydrolases, and beta-glucosidases. Endoglucanases digest the cellulose polymer at random locations, opening it to attack by cellobiohydrolases. Cellobiohydrolases sequentially release molecules of cellobiose from the ends of the cellulose polymer. Cellobiose is a water-soluble beta-1,4-linked dimer of glucose. Beta-glucosidases hydrolyze cellobiose to glucose. Once the cellulose is converted to glucose, the glucose is easily fermented by yeast into ethanol.
The conversion of lignocellulosic feedstocks into ethanol has the advantages of the ready availability of large amounts of feedstock, the desirability of avoiding burning or land filling the materials, and the cleanliness of the ethanol fuel. Wood, agricultural residues, herbaceous crops, and municipal solid wastes have been considered as feedstocks for ethanol production. These materials primarily consist of cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin. Once the cellulose is converted to glucose, the glucose is easily fermented by yeast into ethanol.
Yoshioka et al., 1981, Agric. Biol. Chem. 45(3): 579-586, disclose production and characterization of a thermostable xylanase from Talaromyces byssochlamydoides YH-50. Yoshioka et al., 1981, Agric. Biol. Chem. 45(11): 2425-2432, disclose purification and properties of a thermostable xylanase from Talaromyces byssochlamydoides YH-50. Hayashida et al., 1988, Methods In Enzymology 160: 675-678, disclose a Talaromyces byssochlamydoides xylanase. WO 02/24926 discloses a Talaromyces emersonii GH10 xylanase (GENESEQP:AAU99346).
There is a need in the art to improve cellulolytic enzyme compositions through supplementation with additional enzymes to increase efficiency and to provide cost-effective enzyme solutions for degradation of lignocellulose.
The present invention provides polypeptides having xylanase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides.